


Mother Milk

by BAW



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: ABO，搞小妈，吃奶！





	Mother Milk

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，搞小妈，吃奶！

迪巴拉起床，洗漱，给迷你冲奶粉，然后做早餐，直到他把现磨的咖啡倒到杯子里，克里斯才随意地披着一件黑色浴袍施施然走进餐厅。  
“早安，保罗。”克里斯低声道，他的嗓子有点哑，保罗对于造成他声音沙哑的原因一丝一毫也不敢联想。

迪巴拉的父亲布冯已经在前往巴黎的航班上了，离别前夜，总是格外疯狂，一向最早起床的克里斯被折腾得睡到日上三竿。迪巴拉有些庆幸自己还未分化，闻不到信息素--不然他昨晚绝对别想睡觉，家里隔音再好也挡不住互相纠缠的AO信息素。  
克里斯俯身去取面包，迪巴拉盯着他右边颈侧一抹浅红的擦痕发呆。这件浴袍的领口过于宽大了，克里斯俯身的时候，迪巴拉的目光可以畅通无阻地饱览几乎整个胸部和大片腹肌--孕育生命并没有吞没omega的腹肌，只是些微地软化了肌肉的线条，看上去更柔和，让这个看上去强大的男人显得更具有母性。  
克里斯的身体上满是淤痕和红肿，无声而暧昧地暗示着它的主人昨夜遭受过的一切⋯⋯那丰满胸肉上一道道纵横的红肿的指痕，一定与他父亲的手指完美吻合。迪巴拉几乎能想象到，布冯那双修长的，骨节分明的有力的大手，是如何满满当当地握住那对大胸，肆意地揉捏，暗红的乳头在粗糙指腹的刮蹭下颤抖着，蜜色的胸肉从指缝间满溢出来⋯⋯  
克里斯直起身，浴袍依旧松松垮垮的，带子勉强挂在腰胯上，迪巴拉看到了人鱼线上再明显不过的淤青指痕。  
迪巴拉突然意识到，这是他父亲的浴袍。  
克里斯意识到这个了吗？还是说他是为了寻求信息素的慰藉而故意⋯⋯  
迪巴拉低下头，喝了一大口咖啡稳定心神。  
儿童卧室里传来迷你响亮的哭声，迪巴拉给他喝了奶粉，但看来还是父亲（母亲？）的乳汁更能满足他。克里斯把迷你抱到餐桌前，毫无戒心地拉开本就大敞着的衣襟⋯⋯迪巴拉急忙移开目光，却又忍不住偷偷瞟了两眼。  
清晨阳光下，克里斯胸前的痕迹显得更加艳丽，他的乳头被吮吸舔咬得涨大了整整一圈。迪巴拉的目光几乎黏在他的胸膛上。  
昨天吸了一晚上，那里还有奶吗？迪巴拉没能掐灭这个念头，他的乳头都被含肿了，迷你吸的时候会痛吗？还是会又痛又爽？  
明明被榨了一晚上，可是他的胸部似乎还是那么丰腴，甚至更加饱满了，像是轻轻一戳就会溢出乳白的奶汁来⋯⋯难道做爱能促进产乳吗？还是说只有内射才能⋯⋯  
迪巴拉猛然掐断了思绪，丢下面包，匆匆说了句“我吃饱了”便逃出了家门。他跑到学校球场上，对着球门狂轰滥炸了上百次才平息了心绪。  
等到布冯回来，他必须和他爹谈谈。迪巴拉想，现在已经不是夏天了，以克里斯皮肤的白皙程度，性爱痕迹简直一览无余，迪巴拉几乎能还原出昨天他俩开搞的现场。而克里斯则是毫无一个身处哺乳期的omega的自觉，而且完全不把他当成一个正值青春期精力旺盛的男人看，他是没有分化，但他也是个男人好吗？是个男人都不能忍！  
倒不是说他不期待看到克里斯的身体⋯⋯迪巴拉在脑内给了自己一巴掌，狠狠将球踢进了球网。

球场边，一群刚踢完球的大男孩打打闹闹地走出来，他们中的大部分人已经分化了，alpha信息素在空气里横冲直撞，肆无忌惮。将近中午，即将各回各家，迪巴拉敛起笑容，长叹一口气，嘟哝道：“我不想回家。”  
本坦库尔了然，问：“你爸又上班去了？”  
迪巴拉垂下眉毛苦着脸点点头。  
“走吧，打游戏去。”皮亚尼奇安慰道，“你小妈也不怎么管你吧？”  
迪巴拉点点头。然而走着走着，迪巴拉就坠在了队伍后面。  
“⋯⋯算了。”迪巴拉抱着足球，一手乱糟糟地揉着头发，脚尖下意识地拨弄着草皮，“我爸不在，家里没人不行⋯⋯我还是回去吧。”  
队友们耸耸肩，调侃了几句“有责任心”之类的，就三三两两地回家了。

迪巴拉是真的不想回家。  
他爹布冯换了份巴黎的新工作，工作清闲老板土豪，唯一的麻烦就是每周都得飞一趟巴黎，留下迪巴拉和他小妈待在都灵的家。  
没错，小妈。对于他爹在外面谈恋爱这事儿，迪巴拉一点不意外。意大利人浪漫，布冯风流，总攻之名传遍亚平宁，单身这么多年情人从来没断过。但对于他爹带人回家这事儿，迪巴拉受到了严重的惊吓，布冯向来很尊重他，从来不带着小情人在他眼前晃悠，但突如其来的，一个陌生的漂亮男人就搬进了他们家--带着迪巴拉从未谋面的弟弟。  
时至今日，每每回想起他与克里斯见面的那天，迪巴拉依然觉得充满了魔幻现实主义色彩。一个本来平凡的夏日假期，迪巴拉丢下游戏机去应门铃，一个俊美的男人站在门口，黑色墨镜，黑色紧身衬衫，迪巴拉就像所有这个年纪的男生一样，下意识地往来访者的胸口瞟了两眼，然后大脑足足当机了两秒。  
操，迪巴拉回过神来，冲着来访者尴尬地笑了笑，在心里暗暗感叹，这个胸真的是⋯⋯他怀疑下一刻对方的衬衫纽扣就难以坚守岗位了。  
而那人摘下墨镜，露出一双睫毛卷翘得过分的巧克力色眼睛，用夹着奇妙口音的意大利语向迪巴拉打了招呼。  
迪巴拉的心脏再次跳漏了两拍。  
然后他就看到他的父亲走了出来，当着他的面给了男人一个十足缠绵的，情人间的吻，并将男人介绍给了迪巴拉--以自己恋人的身份。

从回忆中抽离，迪巴拉叹了口气。其实和克里斯独处也没什么（他自动把三个月大的弟弟排除在外了），克里斯对待他完全没有小妈的样子，既不冷漠疏离也不过分热情更不小心翼翼，他的态度极其自然，就好像他只是迪巴拉父亲的一个普通朋友，又好像他只是迪巴拉的一位年长朋友，迪巴拉可以毫无障碍地和他一起玩游戏、踢球（顺便一说他的技术真是棒极了），然而，在他们相处时，总有数不清的细节无时无刻不提醒着迪巴拉，这个成熟的、魅力非凡的omega，已经属于他父亲了。

迪巴拉今天的思绪乱得厉害，晚上回家时身体滚烫--可能是早上出门太急穿的衣服少了，他自觉已经是个男子汉了，便没和克里斯说，吃了两颗感冒药就乱糟糟地蜷到了被子里。  
入睡前，迪巴拉迷迷糊糊地嗅到了葡萄的甜香。

迪巴拉很热。  
热量先是遍布全身，然后又一股脑地往下身窜，憋胀的无处排遣的感觉让他难受至极。然后，他看到了克里斯。  
克里斯穿着那件他父亲的黑色浴衣，深深的V字领一直延伸到小腹，空气里弥漫着一股奇异的香气，像是葡萄汁的果香，又卷挟着葡萄酒的醇香。香气勾着迪巴拉走近克里斯，他伸手剥开克里斯胸前的浴衣--他不知自己为何如此大胆，但心里一个声音暗暗地说：没关系，动手吧，不会发生什么的。  
指尖触到的布料一片湿润--克里斯胸口被溢出的乳汁洇湿了一片，饱满的胸肌泛着水光--  
迪巴拉低下头，含住了那颗不停吐露汁液的果实。  
他什么都不去想了，他只想做一切他幻想过无数次的事。  
克里斯敏感得惊人。迪巴拉只是用舌尖戳刺了几下奶孔，轻轻吮吸了几下，大股大股香甜的奶水就涌进了他的嘴里。克里斯呜咽着挺起另一边胸膛请求抚慰，迪巴拉的动作却不再那么温柔了，他用力吮吸了几下打通了奶孔，接着便开始用手大力地揉捏挤压，乳白的奶汁四处喷溅，葡萄的果香中又掺了几分奶汁的甜香。  
克里斯颤抖着将两条修长的腿环上迪巴拉的腰，他下身流的水将浴袍都打湿了，迪巴拉干脆将它剥了下来，袒露出克里斯完美的，光滑的，没有一丝痕迹的身体，迪巴拉轻抚克里斯的后颈腺体--那里一片光滑，没有任何人标记过他⋯⋯他可以属于任何人。  
克里斯的胸有多大，他的腰就有多细，迪巴拉将手摁在他的人鱼线上，确信自己再也不想松手。他挺动下身，阴茎破开软肉，毫不费力地就抵在了克里斯腔道的深处--克里斯实在太湿了。克里斯呜咽一声，眼泪沾湿了睫毛，深红色的乳头又喷出了一股奶液。  
迪巴拉长舒一口气。克里斯的肠道湿热紧滑，细细密密地吮吸着他，挽留着他，他的憋胀感瞬间烟消云散，更为狂热的躁动烧了起来。他开始一下一下用力地捣进克里斯湿热的生殖腔，每一下都重重地撞入最深处，迪巴拉从未有过如此美妙的感受，他将克里斯抱起来，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，掐着他的腰往性器根部撞，每一下都整根吞没，每捣入一次，克里斯的乳头便会涌出一股乳汁，迪巴拉叼住他一边乳头，随着上下挺动用牙齿研磨纠扯着艳红的乳珠，一边随意揉捏玩弄着另一侧胸膛，他的阴茎突然擦过了一点，克里斯抽泣一声，软倒在他身上。那一下撞击似乎捅开了克里斯身体里一个蜜壶的盖子，大股大股的蜜液涌了出来，一波一波浇在迪巴拉的阴茎上，克里斯的肠道被阴茎塞得满满当当，而他流出来的淫水又太多，几乎涨满了小腹，迪巴拉将自己抽出去，大股淫水泄洪般涌出来，打湿了他的大腿，克里斯的阴茎颤抖了几下，射了出来。他的身上沾满了泪水、汗水、奶水、精液和他自己的淫水，浑身湿滑，几乎被搞得一团糟。迪巴拉含着他的耳垂，随手将他射出来的精液抹开，含糊不清地问：“克里斯，你怎么这么多水？”  
克里斯当然没有回答他，只是从内里颤抖着绞紧了他。  
空气中的果汁味更甜了，酒香味也更醇厚了。恍惚间，迪巴拉觉得克里斯就像是葡萄。成熟透了，沉甸甸地坠在枝头，饱满的身躯几乎要胀破外衣，轻轻一戳就会汁水四溅。  
他的阴茎头部抵着克里斯的蜜壶口，一下一下地用力地研磨，最终一记挺身捅开腔口将自己送了进去。克里斯的内壁抽搐着绞紧，迪巴拉将精液满满地射进了克里斯的子宫里。  
他的结开始膨大--是啊，他当然会是个alpha，毫不讲理的结构将生殖腔撑到极限，精液一股股冲刷着敏感的生殖腔内壁，克里斯抖得像风中的落叶，他被完全锁死在迪巴拉的阴茎上了。  
过多精液的注入将omega的小腹撑起了一个弧度，像是暗示着新生命的孕育。迪巴拉好奇地摁了摁omega鼓起的小腹，克里斯的乳头颤巍巍地立了起来。  
空气里信息素的味道已经完全成熟了，熟透的葡萄被酿成果汁和美酒，还多了一股薄荷和柠檬的清香--迪巴拉自己的信息素。  
闻着愈加甜美的omega信息素，迪巴拉想，说不定克里斯最初的信息素是很青涩的葡萄味，只是浇灌葡萄成熟的是清泉，浇灌克里斯成熟的却是alpha的精液。每射进去一次，他的信息素就更醇厚⋯⋯是不是在他子宫里注入的精液越多，他就会越甜美香醇？  
那如果他被标记了呢？他的信息素会发生怎样的变化？  
迪巴拉凑近克里斯覆着一层薄汗，不断散发出诱人信息素的后颈，缓缓张开嘴--  
迪巴拉从梦中惊醒。  
他浑身湿冷，一柱擎天，睡前的燥热不翼而飞。他嗅到了属于他自己的，薄荷和柠檬味的信息素，以及另一种隐隐约约，但绝对无法忽视的信息素，那像是梦里的葡萄汁与葡萄酒。  
迪巴拉在睡梦中完成了分化，并伴着他小妈的信息素完成了身为alpha的第一次自慰。

ps：  
克里斯照顾迪巴拉度过了分化期，对男孩时不时（每时）竖旗子的行为视若无睹。  
但他在那之后再也没有在迪巴拉面前袒胸露乳过。


End file.
